


Your Heartbeat

by IceFemme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, M/M, Simultaneous Orgasm, Underage Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFemme/pseuds/IceFemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's friend Castiel comes to Lawrence for the week but unfortunately Sam has prior commitments. John works a lot so he doesn't have much time to entertain the kid, which leaves Dean at the house. </p><p>Let's just say Dean knows one or two ways to entertain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Heartbeat

Sam is crying. _Why is Sam crying?_ Dean wonders to himself in his half awaken state.

John is in Sam’s room and they’re talking about something. “You signed yourself up to go to camp, Sam. It’s not my fault Cas can only fly out this week.”

“But I haven’t seen him in like half a year! Can’t we get a refund and I can go next week or something?” Sam demands.

Their father just sighs, “Sam, it doesn’t work like that, alright? You’re going to go to camp with your girlfriend like you’ve been talking about _all_ summer and you’re going to enjoy yourself. Besides, you get the first two days with him. I’ll work something out with Chuck so maybe he can come back around Christmas. That sounds okay?”

Sam just sobs quietly, mumbling ‘ _it’s not fair, dad’_.

Dean just cocks a brow and yawns as he walks back into his room and gets under the covers. 

x **X** x

Castiel smiles wide when he catches sight of his best friend Sam Winchester. They went to elementary school together and the first part of middle school but then Chuck moved him and his brothers out to California. The two dark haired boys give each other a huge hug and laugh animatedly.

They both exchange excited words before a loud honk comes from behind them. “Could you guys wait till you get home to gossip and do each others nails, yeah?” Dean says disquietly.

Sam just rolls his eyes and helps his friend put his luggage in the trunk. Dean looks at Castiel who’s just standing outside the car awkwardly.

Dean cocks a brow and stares back at him. “Wanna… Get in the car, buddy?” he asks to the kid. Okay, well he’s hardly a kid anymore, he was—from what Dean had collected from Sam—seventeen, a straight A student, and already has at least five colleges begging for him.

Dean definitely remembers Cas when he used to (often) get jealous of his younger sister and wear her girly clothes instead of his own to get attention. He came from a huge family, although it should only be him and Anna still at home by now.

Castiel gets into the passenger seat; he quickly buckles up and puts his hands in his lap. Dean can’t tell if he’s really quiet or just an awkward person.

But then Sam jumps in the back, making a smart remark about how Castiel’s already replaced him or something, and Dean revvs the engine to head home. Sam talks energetically about what they’re going to do the first two days before he heads off to camp with his girlfriend and Castiel sounds at least a little excited.

When they get home, Dean heads into his room just sleeps.

He plays video games.

He starts on some of his summer homework.

And suddenly, Sam is already giving him a kiss on the cheek and waving to Castiel as he gets into his girlfriend’s car. John is still at work so he sends a text to Sam right as his son is leaving.

The door closes and Dean realizes it’s just Castiel and himself now.

Dean gives him a look like, ‘alright, go do your own thing now’. Castiel just stares at him a little longer, his cheeks coloured slightly pink. Dean cocks a brow and Cas shakes out of his little trance.

The older boy explains that he’s going to go play video games, adding, “You should go hook up with some of your friends from before you moved.” Castiel has a frightened face, although nods and heads up the stairs.

Dean shrugs the look off and plays COD for a good three hours before he gets hungry for lunch… And then another four straight hours go by. He’s not addicted or anything, no. It’s summer, so fuck doing anything.

At six, Dean walks up the stairs from the basement to the first floor of the house. He puts his dishes in the dishwasher and pulls out some more food to make for dinner for Castiel when he hears a light sob.

He turns around immediately but there’s no one there. It’s coming from upstairs he realizes. So he sets the pasta box down on the counter and heads upstairs towards the rooms. Castiel should be staying in Sam’s room so Dean lays his head against the door to listen.

There are only light sobs, the only indication that Castiel was even crying. So he pushes the door open softly and takes a step in.

“Hey man, you okay?” Dean asks, not exactly sure how these feeling things go.

Castiel glances up from his cocoon on the bed and gasps. “Dean! G—get out! P—please go!” he wailed.

A couple moments later, Dean finds himself back in the kitchen with the pasta box in his hand again, pouring the contents into the boiling water.

 _What the fuck just happened_?

He pulls his cell out of his pocket and rings up Sam. They should be eating dinner around now also, so Sam should probably pick up. Dean silently prays Sam has reception.

There’s a click and then Sam’s voice is on the line, “Yeah, Dean?”

“Why the fuck is Castiel crying in your bed?” Dean asks, not giving Sam anytime to speak, he continues, “Did you, like, say something to him—?”

“Let’s start with did _you_ say something to him?” Sam cuts his brother off. “How long has he been crying?” he asks, his voice becoming very concerned.

Dean shrugs, “I dunno, I was playing Call of Duty all day,” he admits. “And the only time I talked to him all day was this morning after you left.”

Sam huffs. “And what did you say?” he asks, and Dean can practically hear the bitchface.

“Just told him he could hang out with anyone he wants today. You know, because he used to live here so obviously there are people he knows—”

“You really are an idiot, Dean,” Sam says agitatedly. “You realize that part of the reason he left Lawrence was because he was bullied non-stop, right?”

There was a moment’s pause and Sam sighs loudly. “He got the shit beat out of him because he came out of the closet, dude.”

Dean’s quiet the rest of the call and then they hang up. It’s good timing too, because Castiel comes down the stairs—no trace of tears on his face—and helps Dean make the rest of the pasta. They don’t really talk, but Dean asks him about how his school is and other small talk options.

They ignore their little run in just a half hour prior as they load the dishwasher together.

Dean sleeps in the basement on the couch that night. He wakes up with the fluffy blanket from his bed draped over his chest.

That day, Lisa Braeden decides to show up.

She has this cute little brown dog that yips every ten seconds but Dean leans in the doorway and smiles handsomely. All she wants from him is a steady relationship but she’s not afraid to use her sex appeal to get her there.

Her charms fall stop short and her face visually drops when she sets eyes on someone behind Dean. The brunette boy turns on his heel and notices that Castiel is descending from the stairs in only tight dark blue briefs and one of Sam’s shirts that may or may not actually be Dean’s.

He’s rubbing his eyes drowsily like he just had one of the best nights of sleep in ages. Dean finds it utterly adorable but when he turns back to Lisa, he watches as her face morphs into sometime of shock and disgust.

“Wait… There’s not—it’s not what you think—” Dean tries to spit out but Lisa’s already heading down the stairs with her yippy little dog and hurrying down the street. “Lisa!” he calls her name one last time before she turns the corner.

“Fuck!” Dean growls, slamming the door shut and looking up at Castiel who’s just standing on the steps with confusion and childlike wonder. “Now I’m a creepy gay pedophile,” he growls, “I can’t wait till school starts,” he adds sarcastically.

But looking at Castiel where his junk and ass are so perfectly outlined by the tight fabric is so appealing that Dean has to suppress his blush and walk out of the hall before Cas notices his semi.

x **X** x

Dean decides it would be best to just play some more video games. Ten minutes in, Castiel comes down the stairs and states that he wants to play with him. Instant naughty thoughts come to mind but Dean shakes them out of his head and warmly invites Castiel to grab a controller and sit next to him.

He’s still clad in the flannel that’s a little too big for him and the briefs, but when he sits down the shirt covers his mid thigh. Dean tries not to pay too much attention to that area anyway.

They start to play and Dean’s clearly the better player, but no matter how many times Castiel dies, he keeps playing to attempt to beat Dean.

Dean lets Cas win the last game. He’s excited finally and so he turns to Dean to childishly stick his tongue out at him. He’s cheering himself on when Dean envelops the protruding tongue into his own mouth.

Castiel melts pretty easy into Dean’s arms after that. In fact, Castiel is in Dean’s lap next and he’s grinding his hips down onto Dean’s semi.

“Cas!” Dean gulps out. Their lips break apart and they stare at each other for a moment, catching their breath.

“What?” Castiel scoffs. “You’re the one that started it.”

 _True_ , Dean thinks and shrugs, searching for another excuse. It’s not like he did like the friction on his cock caused by another boy. “You’re too young, Cas, I—”

Castiel lets loose a very condescending laugh. “I’m _seventeen_. You’re barely nineteen, Dean.”

Dean’s eyes droop to Castiel’s lips and he knows he wants them on his own once again. Castiel got it and he pushed off the hands that were restraining his shoulders and kissed Dean.

The older boy’s hands snake around Castiel’s hips and gently squeeze the flesh there. There’s no thick layer of jeans or anything to prevent Dean from getting to feel Cas’ soft and lightly tanned skin.

Dean’s now one hundred percent hard in his sleep pants.

So achingly so that he can feel Castiel’s balls draping over his lightly covered cockhead. Without breaking the kiss, Dean reaches between them and yanks down his pajamas and boxers and then proceeds to pull down the front of Castiel’s briefs.

Both cockheads rub against one another; Cas’ slit leaking steadily with precum whereas Dean has one pearl of the liquidy substance there.

Dean contemplates sticking two fingers into Castiel’s mouth to get the boy to wet them, but then decides against it. As hot as it would be, he wants this to go slow. He wants to be soft and gentle with this boy—mind you the first boy he’ll ever have.

Castiel steps off Dean’s lap for a moment so that he can seductively slip the briefs down his long legs and the flannel once unbuttoned slides down his thin arms and into a heap on the floor. He stares at Dean with lust evident in his eyes and bites his lower lip into his mouth. The dark haired boy drops to his knees before Dean and places two hands on the older boy’s hips, getting a grip on the pajamas so he can pull them all the way down his legs to join the pile of his own clothing.

Dean holds his arms out for Castiel to come and climb back up onto his lap and the younger boy complies. “Plenty of time to blow me later,” he explains, pressing his lips to Castiel’s and kissing him hard.

His hand feels around on the couch until he touches something small and leather. Dean pulls it closer and opens it up, searching blindly with his hands as he continues to make out with the little vixen on his lap. Finally, his fingers catch the small plastic package and pull it free from the wallet. It’s one of those free lube packages that you get from the school’s health center. He was sure he had a condom in there as well but that wasn’t as important in this instance.

Dean tears it open with his teeth, parting the kiss for just one millisecond to spill some of the cold lube onto his fingers and then touch Castiel’s little pink pucker. Cas gasps and clutches tight to Dean’s tee near his shoulders, a surprised look in his eyes.

“Give me a kiss, baby,” Dean says and Castiel leans forward, totally expecting the surprising sensation that was the half-length of Dean’s middle finger sliding into his ass. He yips then whines against the older boy’s lips, but the longer the digit is in there, the easier it is for Castiel to move his hips down and begin to fuck himself with the finger.

The faster Castiel starts to move, the easier it is for Dean to slip a second finger inside. It’s still scary and hurts a little and Castiel lets Dean know through another whimper but the brunette boy doesn’t stop, just kisses Castiel harder and begins to move his other hand over Cas’ cock.

“Ready for me?” Dean asks, three fingers in his boy. Castiel nods his head eagerly and Dean just smirks. He lifts the seventeen-year-old up by his ass cheeks and teases Cas’ hole with his cockhead. “Say ‘yes Dean’.”

Castiel lets go a sob as Dean’s head puts pressure on his hole. He mutters, “Yes, Dean,” sloppily and the tip slips inside of the dark haired boy. He practically mewls like a cat when Dean lifts his hips up to go in further.

Dean groans because Castiel is virgin tight (and he doubts the boy is anything other than a virgin) and begins to fuck up into him. He’s still a little shocked so it takes a little while before Castiel can start to sink down on the thick cock already inside of him.

The older boy places his large hands on the younger one’s hips to steady him as Castiel snakes his arms around Dean’s shoulders. After just ten minutes Castiel looks like he’s about to cum with his eyes gazing down at Dean with so much lust and affection that it was kind of surprising to Dean and also, strangely enough, turning him on.

And at that point Dean knew he was close as well. _Shit_ , he thinks, he can normally fuck for at least a half an hour and it’s only been like a third of that time. Castiel is so fucking sexy—he lets loose these cute little moans and sometimes his tongue lolls out of his mouth (at which point Dean will lean up and kiss it into his own mouth)—his gorgeous azure blue eyes aren’t fucking helping.

So Dean throws his head back and tightens his jaw, warning Cas that he was close. “Really, really fucking close, fuck Cas,” Dean adds. Castiel just moans higher and places a hand on his own cock to jack himself off as he plunges down on Dean’s dick at a little quicker pace.

Dean doesn’t know what hit him when he falls over the edge. All he knows is that he’s a fucking _goner_. At the same time, Castiel convulses around his sensitive cock, which leads to the dark haired boy cumming into his hand and all over Dean’s half pulled up shirt.

“Shit!” Dean cries, clenching his teeth. He thrusts up embarrassingly unevenly into Castiel’s tight hole. The younger boy collapses against Dean’s chest and allows the older boy to push him up with those wide hands and down on his cock.

Afterwards they both breathe heavily and kiss. Dean thinks he’s addicted to Castiel’s lips.

* * *

Over the course of the next five days, Dean takes his time fucking Castiel. In his bed, Sam’s bed, the shower, the living room couch, and countless walls. Each time Castiel gets a little bit sluttier, learning to say dirtier things that Dean just eats up.

“I’ll definitely have a surprise for you at Christmas,” Castiel says over the phone to Dean, a month later. They’ve been talking non-stop ever since he left to return to California. Sam sometimes asks whom he’s talking to and Dean usually just makes up a different girl’s name each time.

“Oh yeah?” Dean asks low and husky, his hand stroking over his wet cock, enjoying Castiel’s surprisingly deep and soothing voice.

“Yeah,” Castiel responds, “It’s pink and satiny. They’re the cutest pair of panties I’ve ever seen and they look so fucking amazing on my ass, if I do say so myself.

“You can also see the perfect outline of my little cock. The crown just barely pokes through the hem and—”

It’s embarrassing that Dean can cum from Castiel's voice so easily. Dean can just barely hear the soft moans from Castiel as he cums on the other side of the line.

**Author's Note:**

> more stories/ficlets on my [tumblr](http://ice-koroleva.tumblr.com/tagged/ficlets) (i'm still open for requests)


End file.
